


One of Gob's Better Parties

by xlessxthanx3x



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Canon? What Canon?, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, sometimes...shorter men...are kinda dominant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlessxthanx3x/pseuds/xlessxthanx3x
Summary: "It was, after all, just a typical, if somewhat better than usual, Bluth party.But then Tony started to nuzzle against Gob’s neck, and that completely changed the course of the night."Tony finds a way to relax Gob around his family.





	One of Gob's Better Parties

**Author's Note:**

> The Blunder Bus has hit me at full force and now I'm just along for the ride. I was told the least I could do was contribute some smut to the fandom, and I agreed whole heartedly.
> 
> Thanks for the inspiration and I hope you like it! I apologize for any errors.

To say Gob’s coming out was anticlimactic was…well, probably pretty accurate. At least it seemed that way to him compared to the process of coming to terms with his gayness. Michael would make his stupid Michael face whenever Gob referred to it as that, but whatever, he was gay, he was allowed to say what he wanted about his gayness. Stupid, straight Michael never knew what he was talking about.

But smug Michael and his straightness wasn’t the point. The point was Gob’s family really didn’t treat him any differently. That wasn’t necessarily a good thing, because he was never treated that well in his family, but that was a story for another time. And it was hard to care about how they treated him sometimes when Tony was there.

Tony…god, Gob didn’t know how he made it so far without him. Tony was hot and cool, possibly cooler than Gob himself, and they were so _same_ but also so _not same_ in good ways. Like, Tony wasn’t afraid of Gob’s family. While Gob just let those comments from his parents slide without comment, Tony would stand up for his boyfriend and would even stare Lucille right in the eye while doing so. Gob was constantly amazed by him.

Yeah, Tony was good at handling the Bluths, but you know what he wasn’t good at handling? Alcohol.

While being the “Gay” Magician (which was how Tony referred to his pre-Gob act, W-quotation marks and all), Tony had always stayed sober to keep his head clear. Even before that, Tony wasn’t a partier and was apparently just a nerdy Jewish boy back in Long Island in high school.

Gob, however, was definitely not _"same"_ on this. Between the wild parties in high school and beyond, all the liquor he had chugged to forget his shame before he found Forget-Me-Nows, the hundreds of Forget-Me-Now pills, and all the Bluth parties, Gob had a ridiculously high tolerance. Hell, his first taste of alcohol was in the womb. Tony could do a lot of things better than him, but Gob was the one who could drive them home safely after five shots of tequila. Tony actually had assumed their earlier, rowdier dates were a result of both of them being drunk until Tony realized that, no, Gob just made reckless decisions. A lot.

But, okay, that was, again, another story for another time.

So, yeah, Gob never really got drunk anymore, but Tony did, often only on a couple of shots or drinks. And Tony’s drunk state always made things a bit more interesting.

It was the standard Bluth Family Party, which meant alcohol was flowing. Gob and Tony were talking on the couch with drinks in their hands, Gob’s free arm resting on the couch behind Tony. That was as close to PDA as Gob felt comfortable with, at least when he was with his family. While Gob was all about cuddles and would cling to his boyfriend every night when they slept, he would nervously look around if Tony so much as touched his hand when they were in the Bluth penthouse – especially when his parents were there. As weirdly semi-accepting (AKA not outright hateful) as they were, Gob could never relax enough to touch his boyfriend in his parents’ company.

Tony knew this and normally didn’t push it. He’d sometimes squeeze his knee if a family dinner got tough, just to keep Gob from letting his mind wander off to a dark place, but that was about it. He saved the PDA for other places – like in clubs, or at restaurants where they could hold hands under the table, or even when there were just certain Bluths around – which Gob appreciated.

But, again, Tony was not a Bluth, and he didn’t seem to think about that when he accepted one of Buster’s homemade vodka martinis. The vodka martinis he learned to make every morning for his mother’s breakfast. The ones with high proof vodka. The _double_ vodka martinis.

So Tony was definitely on the tipsy side, veering into drunk territory. Gob honestly found it endearing to watch Tony’s cheeks flush a little and his hand gestures to get more animated and his laugh to get louder. It was cute. _Adorable_ , even. And if Gob wasn’t such a proud gay, he definitely would’ve called himself a homo at even using the word _“adorable”_ to describe anyone, yeah, but it was true.

And maybe it was hard to resist some slight PDA when Tony was being like that, because the light feeling it gave Gob was as close to drunk as he got these days, so Gob let his boyfriend’s hand rest on his thigh. And maybe Gob let his arm move slightly closer to Tony’s shoulders as he watched the madness start to unfold and his brother-in-law start to strip down to his cut-offs. It was, after all, just a typical, if somewhat better than usual, Bluth party.

But then Tony started to nuzzle against Gob’s neck, and that completely changed the course of the night.

Ever since their first night together in that dark room on Cinco, Gob had been fascinated by Tony’s goatee. It was ridiculous, sure, and definitely garish, but Gob – whom some might argue was ridiculous and garish himself at times – loved it. Gob loved how it looked and how much it fit Tony’s personality and all of that. But what Gob _really_ loved was how it felt when it brushed against his skin.

He loved how it lightly prickled his skin when Tony kissed him on the cheek in the morning. He loved how it tickled over his hip bones when Tony was kissing down his torso, causing him to let out a quiet, breathless laugh before Tony took him into his mouth. And if Tony used his mouth to prepare him…there was no way to describe the effect of those hairs between his cheeks. It drove Gob _crazy_.

But then there was his neck. Something about those hairs lightly ghosting against his neck always got Gob going. And between Tony’s hand on his thigh and Tony’s beard and warm breath against his neck, Gob was a goner.

Gob bit his lip as Tony’s beard lightly grazed the skin of his neck. He gripped his glass tight and bit his lip even tighter as Tony’s hand lightly squeezed Gob’s lower thigh. Just like magic – pun intended – Gob could already feel himself getting more turned on than he ever expected or _wanted_ to be with his family around.

“Should we head home?” Gob murmured to Tony, his voice already sounding rougher in his ears.

“Hmm?” Tony asked innocently. “No, I’m having fun. We should stay a bit longer.”

Gob wasn’t sure if Tony was as innocent as he sounded or if he was doing it on purpose. After all, he knew what drove Gob crazy, but, then again, Tony always got a bit handsy when he got drunk or tipsy. And anyone looking over at them would just see a cute couple of gays cuddling on the couch. There was nothing wrong with that, even if it was the most PDA Gob had done in front of any member of his family.

Despite feeling a bit like a spectacle, Gob came to realize that no one was watching him. They were too busy watching some display or drinking off in the corner and laughing over something. Buster was trying to take a drink from a juice box, but his big hand kept squirting it out of the straw on accident; Maeby was trying to get George Michael to play Flip Cup, but he was trying to explain it wouldn’t work with real glassware; and his mom wasn’t even looking over towards the couch, and was instead throwing insults towards her husband.

Finally, Gob was starting to calm down. He could handle this. He was fine. No one was paying attention. Two men could sit on a couch and it didn’t have to be a big deal.

Then Tony actually pressed a kiss to his neck.

Gob moaned. In the penthouse. In front of his entire family. He froze, a terrified look on his face even as he could feel Tony’s lips form a small smirk, the _bastard_. Gob  _knew_ he shouldn’t have believed Tony’s innocent act.

Thankfully there was enough commotion that no one seemed to notice. No one but Michael, of course, because Michael was always ready to judge anyone for anything. “Geez, Michael, can’t a guy cough without his brother looking at him like that?” Gob asked lamely, adding a fake cough at the end of it before chugging down the rest of his drink. Michael, thankfully, seemed to take that as an answer and went over to stop their mom from doing…something. Gob didn’t really know what Michael was doing and he definitely didn’t care, not when his boyfriend was pressing another kiss to his neck and moving his hand closer to the inside of his thigh.

“Wow, Gobie,” Tony teased in a whisper, “Can’t even wait until we get home, can you?”

Gob hated when Tony was like that. Well, no, actually, he _loved_ when Tony was like that. His kneejerk reaction was still to deny that he liked anyone controlling him in any way, because he was the _oldest_ , and he didn’t let someone push him around. But it was a bit hard to deny how much he liked it. _Really_ hard. Especially when he had to shift a little just in case anyone noticed just how hard he was.

“I thought we weren’t going home yet,” Gob said tightly.

Tony, instead of answering, used his teeth to tug lightly at Gob’s ear.

Gob almost lost it, but he got distracted when Lucille started to call something disgusting. Immediately assuming it was him, Gob left Tony’s teasing bubble and stood up, wheeling around towards his mother. It took him a few moments to realize she was yelling about something Lindsay was wearing. George was handing her another drink to calm her down and distract her from whatever was upsetting her.

“I’m going to get some water,” Gob said after he realized he wasn’t the subject of his mom’s criticism at the moment.

He had barely even gotten into the kitchen before Michael was asking, “How are you doing?”

“What? Why?” Gob asked. “Who said anything? Did Tony say something?”

“What? No. You realize Tony can’t communicate telepathically, right?” Michael said, looking a bit confused at his brother’s reaction. “Calm down.” Gob scoffed, since _Michael_ of all people telling him to relax was beyond ironic. But, yeah, Gob had been on edge about it since coming out to his entire family. Not that Gob would admit that Michael was right and that he needed to relax, but whatever.

“You two looked pretty cozy out there,” Michael observed, just making conversation.

Gob sighed dramatically. “God, _Michael_ , he’s my boyfriend. Am I not allowed to be cozy with him? Does my _gayness_ bother you?”

Michael gave him that look he always did at that word and shook his head. “I didn’t mean it like that,” Michael said before his brother could work himself up into one of his stuttering rants. Michael looked like he had more to say, but Gob was too agitated from Tony’s small kisses from earlier that he couldn’t bother to listen. Instead he walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the restroom.

Gob glanced at the couch and saw Tony was talking to Tobias about something or other. Tony and Gob briefly made eye contact. Gob smiled and shook his head as he kept walking. Talking to that little guy in his denim cut-offs would definitely get Tony ready to leave.

After splashing some cool water onto his face to help calm down, Gob dried his hands and unlocked the bathroom door. He had barely opened the door before he was pushed back in against the wall and he heard the lock click into place again.

“Hey, watch the 2000 dollar – ” Gob’s yell was cut off when he realized it was his boyfriend. Tony was smirking up at him, his eyes glittering with mischief. It was a good look on him, a look that made Gob’s heartrate increase.

“Tony? What are you doing?” Gob asked, his voice quieter and slightly panicked. He actually _did_ have an idea of what Tony was doing, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to be right.

“What do you think?” Tony asked. Gob didn’t answer, as Tony had started to press his knee against his crotch and Gob wasn’t sure how words worked anymore. “You need to relax, don't you think?" Tony pressed in a bit harder, his hands pushing Gob firmly against the wall. "Plus you didn’t seem like you could wait, so I thought I’d help you out.”

Somehow Gob managed to get control of his voice enough to stutter out, “But my family – my _parents_ – ”

“They’re not going to notice if you’re gone for a few minutes,” Tony said. He moved his knee again and Gob moaned rather loudly, making Tony’s smirk grow. Gob, who was often expressive and larger-than-life, was definitely a bit of a screamer. Sure, they had their quieter times, and Gob could contain himself if the moment was right, but once he started going, he was porno-level loud. Tony had even asked once if he had done porn at some point, but then immediately took back the question as he realized he didn’t want to know the answer yet. With Gob, anything was possible, including acting under a fake name in some low-budget straight bait.

But, again, another story for another time. 

“Well, they won’t notice if you can stay _quiet_ for once,” Tony teased, making a blush creep onto Gob’s cheeks. How did he do that? Gob was _not_ some blushing virginal teenage girl, yet Tony managed to do that to him all the time. Or at least when he got into these moments.

Tony’s hands creeped down over to the button of Gob’s pants, his touch feather-light as he started to work on the button. Gob knew he should say no, or that he should at least _try_ to say no, but his body was definitely against that idea. Like, really against it. And the sounds of his family in the next room started to fade away from Gob’s mind as Tony started to kiss at his neck again, his beard tickling him again.

Seconds later, Tony had his hand wrapped around Gob’s hard cock, and Gob’s head fell back against the wall with a loud thump of defeat. The thump barely even hurt, or at least not enough for Gob to care as Tony started to stroke him with a firm grip.

“ _Fuck_ , Tony – ” Gob’s words were cut off by a loud, throaty moan, one that both men could tell was only going to get louder as time went on.

Suddenly Tony’s other hand was on Gob’s mouth, muffling his moans. “Shh, Gobie,” Tony whispered with a smirk. “You wouldn’t want them to hear what’s going on, would you?” Gob shook his head, Tony’s hand still firm over his lips. “Good,” Tony said, his other hand motionless but still tight around Gob’s cock, “I don’t want everyone knowing how slutty you can get.”

Of course, that just made Gob moan even louder against Tony’s hand. He tried driving his hips forward, trying to thrust into Tony’s hand, but it didn’t do any good. Tony grinned like the freaking Cheshire Cat.

“God, I love seeing you like this,” Tony whispered into Gob’s ear, his warm breath and facial hair tickling his skin. “So desperate...So hard.” Tony pumped his hand around Gob’s cock just once to prove the point. “…Too desperate to wait until we’re at home.” Tony squeezed Gob firmly around the base of his cock. “I love when you’re a such a slut for me.”

   As if proving how desperate he was, Gob, instead of moaning, started to whimper into Tony’s hand, his hips rolling in a fruitless attempt for some friction. A year, maybe even a few months ago, Gob would’ve been embarrassed at how pathetic he was being, but in the moment, he was too turned on to care. The orgasms Tony gave him when he was like this, all dominating and teasing as he whispered dirty things in his ear, were too good to stay embarrassed for long.

It also helped that Tony seemed to take mercy on him. Tony finally started to stroke Gob at a steady pace, his hand slightly loose in its grip. He kissed along Gob’s neck, sucking against his pulse point as Gob kept moaning.

“Too bad we don’t have that gag with me, huh?” Tony teased, his lips pressed against Gob’s skin. Gob’s eyes rolled back as he closed them with a desperate moan. “There are few things hotter than you sprawled out on our bed while you suck and moan around a gag – we both know how much you love to suck on things.” And that was true. Gob had discovered he loved giving head almost as much as he loved getting it, sometimes even more so. Keeping his mouth occupied with something was one of the ways to keep Gob quiet when he was in this state – a gag, boxers, one time an expensive silk tie he had bragged about for hours.

That fuck over his office desk had been so hot that Gob couldn’t even complain about losing hundreds of dollars on the ruined tie.

But Tony didn’t have time to think about that, as Gob’s hands gripped at Tony’s shoulders and back, his hips desperately moving as his breath starting to come out with quick pants. He was getting close, really close, and Tony just needed to focus on muffling any noises Gob was bound to make. He pressed his hand against his lips just a bit harder as he tightened his hold on Gob’s cock. He increased his pace, quickly stroking Gob’s shaft as his own cock twitched inside his pants. Gob was slightly sweaty and flushed with his eyes closed as he moaned against Tony’s palm. He looked completely and utterly delectable, and Tony couldn’t wait for him to come completely undone, right next to Lucille’s decorative towels, all while they could get caught.

“Come on, Gobie,” Tony groaned quietly. “Come for me.”

It only took a few strokes before Gob was basically screaming into his hand, his hips wildly jerking as he rode out his orgasm in Tony’s hand. Tony murmured soft, soothing noises into Gob’s ear as he let his lover calm down and get back to himself. Gob was holding onto Tony tight as his hips started to slow, as if he needed the proof that Tony was there, like he needed Tony to keep him grounded in the real world, like he did every time Tony made him come like that.

Gob slowly blinked his eyes open as his hips stopped jerking, his face blissed out and much more relaxed than it had been since they had arrived at the penthouse. Taking advantage of his state, Tony moved the hand he had on Gob’s mouth and replaced it with his come-covered hand, angling it just enough to stick his fingers inside Gob’s mouth. Gob, without even being asked, started to suck and lick around Tony’s digits as he moaned quietly around the intrusion.

“That’s right, babe,” Tony whispered, his own voice thick with arousal. “Show me what you’re going to do to me when we get home.” Gob moaned a bit louder at this, but not at his porn worthy level from earlier, as he was too invested in basically sucking off Tony’s fingers and proving just how good he was going to make his boyfriend feel. Gob slurped around Tony’s fingers, licking up every last drop of his own come and then some, before Tony finally pulled his hand out of his mouth. Gob’s lips were so obscenely swollen and wet that Tony finally leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. He was definitely worked up himself.

“Should I…?” Gob asked quietly, his lips still pressed against his boyfriend’s.

Tony almost considered it, but he instead shook his head and carefully put Gob’s dick back in his pants. “Not yet.” He zipped him up and joked, “ _I_ can wait until we get home.” Gob chuckled a little at that.

Tony wiped his hand on his pants and, after one last kiss, he slipped out of the bathroom. Gob took a few minutes to splash his face again, smiling all the while, before stepping out of the bathroom himself.

Tony had already found himself another drink and was standing over with Maeby in the corner. Gob poured himself another drink and walked over next to Tony, this time letting his arm rest along his shoulder.

And while Gob’s hair was a mess and his lips were still slightly swollen and his nephew eventually had to tell him his shirt was zipped into his fly (Tony was still kind of drunk, after all, and hadn't been paying attention to the zipper), he had never been more relaxed around his family ever since coming out. He was relaxed enough that he even gave Tony a kiss on the cheek at one point and held his hand as they left together.

All in all, Gob decided it was one of the Bluth family’s better parties. 


End file.
